


The principal's office

by Fitific



Category: Persona 5, Videogame - Fandom, persona - Fandom, videogames - Fandom
Genre: M/M, a bit of bad language, a bt of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitific/pseuds/Fitific
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Shuake - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	The principal's office

(Akira and Akechi are Lavenza's parents)

"So," said the man sitting at the black ebony desk.  
"You all know why I called you here today" He looked around the room with a glare, making sure to fix it on certain people in the room.

"Yes well, I wanted to speak to you about that." Began Akechi, standing up to fix a dirty look to the woman next to him who was also about to sit up herself.  
"Sit down both of you!" Yelled the principal.  
Akira was standing beside his angry husband and the woman (known as Mrs Williams) had her husband standing beside her, his arms crossed and occasionally glaring at Akira.

The room felt really tense, when the janitor walked into the room to clean up the trashcan she left the room in a hurry as it probably felt very suffocating to be there. " Now we shall hear both sides of the story. We shall start from you Mrs Williams" Said the principal.

"Well my son Borris was being the good little boy he always is, enjoying his lunch as usual when suddenly he was attacked by that gremlin! Who had shoved noodles up his nose!"  
"He attacked Lavenza first! He put his noodles in her hair!" Yelled Akechi.  
"He was only playing!"  
"Then so was Lavenza!"  
"Enough! Quite, both of you!" Yelled the poor principal who looked like he was going to have a vein-popping.  
Akira stood quietly trying to avert Mr Willaim's evil gaze. He was willing to hold Akechi back if things got too ugly though.

"I don't know how it started or who started it first" Continued the principal "All I know is that they somehow caused a food fight in the lunchroom and now SOMEONE has to clean it up!"  
"then how about Miss housewife over here, she can clean it up." Mocked Akechi with a smug look on his face.  
"Hell no! How about you like the room clean with your filthy whore tongue!" She replied angrily.

"Fine, we shall here the story from the kids themselves, you may allow them in Ms. Winzer." The principal gestured towards the teacher who was, unfortunately, listening to this horrific battle, to go fetch the children in question.  
"And you two! Behave yourselves!" Said the principal looking first at Akechi and then Mrs Williams.

Lavenza and the boy walked into the office, their heads hanging low. In all honesty, Akira did not know Lavenza had it in her to attack a boy like that, shoving noodles up his nose. It would seem Caroline is still there somewhere in her little head. 

"Now tell us what happened, you can go first little boy."  
"I-I was attacked, but this crazy girl! My lunch...all ruined." He cried.  
"Crocodile tears." Whispered Akechi under his breath.

"It was your fault for throwing your lunch at me, if you like it you would have eaten it instead of putting it all in my hair!" Replied Lavenza. "You hit me, so I hit you, harder! That's what daddy thought me." And with that Lavenza crossed her arms.

"Good girl Lavenza!" Cheered Akechi.

"No! Violence is NEVER the answer!" Said the principal, who looked almost at his limit.  
"Maybe if this woman could actually make a decent meal, her son would not have tossed it into people's hair." 

"Like you can cook!?" She replied aggressively.  
Akira was surprised Akechi could still stay composed after that truth bomb.

"I have you know my husband Akira is a great chef and has never left the kids hungry, unlike yours who seems like a useless meathead" 

At that, the woman looked even angrier.

"OH YEAH?! Well, my, my husband has a-a bigger DICK than YOUR HUSBAND!"  
And with that Akechi lunged at the woman from his seat, hands on her neck trying to strangle her.

Akira and Mr Williams tried to break up the fight. 

Akira does not know how it happened but soon after the issue turned from strangulation to them pulling each other's hair out!

The kids were escorted out by their teacher as they should not be seeing this or HEARING this.  
"For your information, my husband's dick is MASSIVE and it is more than your skinny neck can handle!"

Soon the principal tried to help but to no avail, so he called back up.  
After that, they spent some time being questioned by the police.  
Akechi came home with a lock of hair that day.  
The day after both he and Mrs Williams ended up cleaning the lunchroom, with supervision from the police of course just in case they tried to kill each other again.


End file.
